The prior art toilet and closet need water to flush. Once there is no water or there is not enough water, it will cause serious environmental pollution. Accordingly, the prior art toilet and closet are not suitable for use in a waterless place, in a place lacking water or in a movable toilet.
To improve the prior art closet, U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,969 disclosed a sanitary closet that may be cleaned automatically without using water. This closet consists of a closet, a transmission case under the closet and a disposal container. There are two guiding wheels located inside the transmission case, which are used to feed downwards and tightly close a plastic hose, each of the wheel may rotate in opposite direction respectively. A tube-shaped plastic hose goes into the upper entrance of the closet from the bottom of an annular seat fixed on the top of the closet, and then through the guiding wheels and the entrance of the disposal container gets into the disposal container. The drawback of the prior art is that the annular seat can not meet the requirements of sanitation and likely causes cross infection among users.